Sif (Earth-88)
Sif has always been a true favorite character of mine for many years. I find her the best and most interesting female character from the Thor comics and I wanted to do her some justice she rightfully deserved and I hope you guys like her. ^_^ With Odin defeated by her, and the Aether and Tesseract in hand as well as enhancing her power, Sif will claim the realms after being betrayed by her beloved Thor. With all this power in her hands, how many bodies will Sif claim before anyone can stop her? History (Growing Up With Odin’s Son Isn't Easy, Especially When You’re In Love With Him) Lady Sif is a beautiful warrior-goddess of the Asgard. Heimdall, her brother, was the sentinel of Asgard's Rainbow Bridge, which connected Asgard and Midgard, the mortal realm. As a child Sif, Thor & Loki were an inseparable group of friends and originally, Sif had golden locks of hair. Sif & Thor fell in love at fairly young ages and when Sif was kidnapped by Storm Giants and became Hela’s prisoner, Thor offered his life to ensure Hela would free Sif. This noble act impressed Hela and she allowed them both to live and she released them both. This lead to jealousy from Loki, who cut off Sif’s golden locks while she slept. Thor, guessing that Loki was the cause of Sif’s hair loss, demanded that Loki restore her hair. Loki contacted two dwarven craftsmen, Brokk and Eitri (These men would later make Thor’s hammer.), but because he didn’t pay them or didn’t have the amount they requested, the dwarves made Sif’s hair from darkness instead of light. Sif’s hair was a pitch black color now, but much to Loki’s dismay, Thor found Sif even more attractive with her new hair, only strengthening their relationship. This relationship however was later strained for a long time as Thor began to protect Earth. Adulthood (He loves Midgard So Much, Why?) Throughout most of her adult life, Sif fought valiantly at Odin’s side, keeping Asgard and the Nine Realms safe when Thor wasn’t around or was too busy protecting Midgard. Sif could never understand why Thor loved it their so much, the people were mundane and they had no power to rival the Asgardians with whatsoever. Sif found the humans weak and pathetic, but she would not speak so rudely of them unless she was very angry with Thor, whom she did not see for quite a while. When they finally did see each other again, the two become close companions and quickly fell in love again, and even though Sif knew of Thor’s affair with the human Jane Foster, she eventually got over this which led Thor to promise to one day marry Sif. The Battles To Come (Life & Death) Throughout the years to come, Thor and Sif would experience many hardships, including Sif’s momentary, but heart wrenching death. Thor could not live with himself after Sif’s death and his father Odin agreed to revive Sif out of respect for her, but he could only do this once. After this, Thor kept close to Sif at all times and always protected her from harm if he felt it was needed, while this slightly bothered Sif, she allowed it because her love for Thor was never ending, and one day, she would protect him just as well as he protected her. During the battle of Ragnarok, Thor was killed by the monster’s poison directly after slaying it, Sif was devastated. Sif searched all the realms to find a way to bring back Thor, and made a deal with Hela to revive Thor in exchange for Sif’s help defeating the Fire Giants, to which Sif gladly accepted, slaying each and every last one of them with her sword. Hela then revived Thor and he and Sif returned home where they finally married agreeing to always work together to keep their realm, as well as the others, safe. The Betrayal (Sif Like You've Never Seen Her Before) Sif and Thor lived happily together for many years and fought together, defeating any and every foe that came their way. While they did not take many foes seriously and ignored most of their foes words and statements, there was always one foe that truly knew how to get under Sif’s skin, and this foe, was Amora, the Enchantress. Amora had a strong hold over all men, but she focused her sights so strongly on Thor, at first, toying with him when she would appear, causing Thor to dream of her, fantasize about her, go mad with feelings for her. Sif was usually able to snap Thor out of it, and she didn’t have to use much force. However, just as Amora could control men, she could control women as well, although, she had different plans for Sif. The Enchantress would cause Sif to have nightmares of Thor with Amora, discussing how disgusted he was with Sif and how beautiful Amora was, form her beautiful blonde locks, to her slim feminine features that, while Sif was not lacking, were not as good as Amora’s. Sif would wake up filled with anger, Thor would try to comfort her, but that would not always work and Sif would exit their bed to go practice her fighting with her blade, usually destroying something every time. One day, during a battle with Amora, Sif could contain her anger no longer, after Amora was down, Sif dealt the final blow to the Enchantress, piercing her with her blade as Thor looked on in horror and anger. Thor and Sif argued about this because Thor felt that Sif did not need to be so violent and have such disregard for someone’s life, even if it was Amora’s. Sif saw this as Thor defending a woman he had feelings for, these arguments soon led to Thor no longer wanting to be with Sif, and once those words came out of Thor’s mouth, Sif would contain herself no longer, she struck Thor, not harming him too badly, but enough to make him fall, and she left not to be seen again for a while. Sif’s Return (The Trouble Hasn’t Even Started) Sif eventually returned to Asgard, but ignored Thor anytime he wished to speak to her. What Thor did not know, was that Sif was having a secret affair with his father Odin, after the death of Frigga. Thor was set to become the king soon, and he would gain all of Odin’s powers from this. Odin of course had no idea of Sif’s plans to take that power for herself. One night, when Sif entered Odin’s room, she seduced him yet again and waited until Odin was at his most vulnerable. Once he was Sif said these final words to him, before killing him with her sword and taking his power all for herself: “My king, I must be honest with you, I did not truly being this affair because I was falling in love with you, but because I need something from you, your POWER!” Once Odin was dead, Sif gained all of his strength and left Asgard, in search of two more items that she would require in order to gain her full revenge. And with those two items at her side, Sif would be so unstoppable that no force in the world, not even Thor, could stop her. Odin’s body was discovered the next day and to Thor’s shock and dismay, Sif was nowhere to be found. The Tesseract (This Will Do Quite Nicely) The next part that I'll be writing soon. Look forward to everyone reading it! :D Category:Created by Actingoutlove Category:Earth-88 Category:Females Category:Asgardians Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Vilains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shield Wielders Category:Super Senses Category:Invulnerability Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Multilingual